


Who knows if the sun will come back, if flowers will bloom?

by Moondxst



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad, Sad and Sweet, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondxst/pseuds/Moondxst
Summary: Once there was a flower who loved the sun so much that she wouldn't take any thing but sun, and rain sometimes. The sun loved the flower too much and the flower loved the sun too much, so once day she dried and died, leaving behind her shadow and a heartbroken sun.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Who knows if the sun will come back, if flowers will bloom?

There was this tale that told about the ghost of a flower. Well, quickly said, the flower had died of love. She had been too much in love with the sun, dried and died, leaving behind her shadow right on the spot she used to be alive, as a reminder to the people of how too much love can kill.

Martín felt like that same flower; like he was going to die because of how much he loved Andrés. But, on the tale, the sun didn't walked away.

Yes, it's true that, if the sun had disappeared, the flower wouldn't have died of love. But then the tale would be even sadder, because the flower would have died of heartbreak, and Martín certainly was feeling dead inside because of how much his heart was broken, just because Andrés had walked away.

Martín had no idea how he kept living. He spent the days in front of those blueprints, of the forever unfinished poem that his soulmate had left behind. He actually had tattoed, long time ago when his mother had died, the phrase "the sun will always shine tomorrow" but now, when he felt like the flower that had been left by the sun, it looked like it had a completely different meaning, and he didn't know if that was making him extremely hopeful or if it only made the whole situation worse.

Well, the tale said as well that, when the flower died, the sun felt so sad, so heartbroken and so lost that he cried for nights and weeks, and he never showed up ever again. 

Andrés felt like the sun; he have left and hurt the person he loved most, and even tho Andrés did it because he was dying, it still felt so worse than it would be if his soulmate had died at the same time he was going to die. He spent the days crying thinking about how much he lost, and if it was a tale you could say he had been replaced by his brother, the moon. 

Sergio actually tried really hard to pull Andrés through it. He tried to tell him to come back to Martín, but he wouldn't listen.

The tale ended with the sun showing up after months, because he knew he had to go on, starting the days, and because he believed that maybe if he showed up again after so many tears and so many rain, maybe the flower would come back to her living form and, even if the flower never bloomed again, the sun could still see her shadow. Well, that Andrés didn't do. Because he was sure Martín would never let him in again, because he knew he was about to leave everyone for good and he couldn't come back to his love after so many time only to go away once again, forever. 

Instead of coming back, Andrés kept hidden, hoping that Martín knew how much he loved him, or that his brother would tell Martín after he was gone. Martín knew, but it wasn't enough; he kept living his own shadow, Andrés never came back… And the rain never stopped.


End file.
